La primera y la última
by Dianyan
Summary: Un capítulo extra de la noche de bodas que no me atreví a incluir en Destino Gris. Es corto pero espero lo disfruten. One-shot.


**Hola a todos nuevamente. Se puede decir que este sería el capítulo 50 de mi historia original de Destino Gris, pero que no me animé a publicarlo porque siento que es más subido de tono. Nunca me he sentido capaz de escribir algo de clasificación M, por ello me animé a preguntar a Fridda su opinión, ella me dio el visto bueno y este es mi primer fic de este tipo. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **La primera y la última**

Hace tiempo, las mayores expectativas en torno a su vida giraban en ir cazando magos apóstatas, mantenerse oculto entre las sombras y no ser visto porque así le habían dicho toda su vida que debía ser. Abandonó cualquier esperanza de amor, de familia o la simple palabra hogar era algo ajeno a su futuro. Al escapar de su destino como templario, no imaginó jamás todo lo que traería consigo: una nueva vida. Y ese día en especial, sentía que cobraban un nuevo significado esas palabras. Ya no sería ese grupo de amigos que hizo en el camino, seguían siendo su familia en una peculiar manera, eso era claro, sin embargo la que había decidido formar hoy con la mujer que amaba, era una que estaría con él en todo momento. En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que le muerte los separase. O en su caso, la llamada.

El echar un vistazo a su pasado lo hacía sentirse afortunado, la sonrisa en sus labios lo demostraba y la rapidez de su caminar en medio de los pasillos del castillo, decían todo lo que necesitaba a su joven novia para apurarlo a llegar a sus habitaciones nupciales. En su prisa, ella estuvo a punto de tropezar con la tela de su vestido torpemente, Alistair logró sostenerla a tiempo por la cintura.

\- "He pasado tanto tiempo dentro de una armadura que olvidé cómo era usar este tipo de ropa todos los días.". dijo Elissa intentado reponerse al rodear el cuello de su amado con sus brazos. Al encontrarse mirándose el uno al otro, Alistair vio con detenimiento el rostro de Elissa: sus labios eran ligeramente rojos, como un par de cerezas, sus pestañas largas hacían ver sus ojos más grandes y alegres, él se atrevería a decir que se veía más coqueta que de costumbre, y sus mejillas tenían un tono sonrosado que la hacían ver encantadora.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de todo eso antes? Suponía que era porque sin nadie alrededor que los molestara, todos sus mimos y atenciones eran únicamente para ella, encontrándose hecha un manojo de nervios. Se sentía embriagado mas no por el vino, trató de seguir el consejo de Zevran en esa ocasión, las copas no eran lo que le provocaban los mareos. Era ella. Lo volvía loco, su aroma provocaba que su cabeza quisiera estallar ¿No había controlado ya esa etapa? Aparentemente no, Alistair estaba resignado a que su mal sólo tenía un remedio.

Y ese era el ser uno con ella, sentir su piel encenderse con cada toque, saborear sus labios húmedos con cada beso, escucharla gritar mientras la hacía retorcerse entre las sábanas llena de dicha pura. Sus fantasías se rompieron al sentir que ella comenzaba a juguetear con su rostro, llenándolo de besos diminutos que terminaban de vez en cuando sobre sus labios.

La respiración de Alistair se había acelerado al sentir toda esa ola de pensamiento inundando su mente, ella lo había notado.

\- "¿Está todo bien, amor? Pareces agitado."- lo vio con ojos de preocupación.

¡Hacedor! Sólo quería decirle que ansiaba arrancar su vestido allí mismo y tomarla contra las paredes de ese castillo, tal vez esos pensamientos no eran dignos de un caballero, pero sí del más ferviente hombre enamorado. No le dio respuesta y la besó con impaciencia, sus manos ágiles comenzaron a subir por la suave tela del vestido hasta tocar el camino por el cual terminaban sus muslos, un gemido salió de los labios de Eli quien estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared sin embargo se dio cuenta a buen tiempo que deshacerse de sus suntuosos vestuarios era mejor hacerlo en la intimidad de una habitación. A pesar de ser conscientes de ello, ninguno de los dos encontraba la fuerza para detener sus mutuas caricias.

Un ruido proveniente de los pasillos los separó, haciéndolos romper repentinamente la pasión que ya no podían contener.

\- "Deben ser soldados… deben… deben… estar haciendo su guardia…"- dijo Elissa con las mejillas encendidas y el rostro apenado. Alistair la comprendía, a pesar de ya no ser esa chica tan tímida que había conocido en Ostagar, para él siempre sería una dama. Por un momento se sintió apenado también, si hubiera pasado un minuto más, juraba que su noche de bodas iba a ocurrir en la oscuridad de ese pasillo.

Alistair tuvo que mantener la cabeza fría y recuperar la compostura que había perdido. Tomó a Elissa entre sus brazos para sacarla de allí y llevarla directo a los aposentos. Ella lo veía sorprendida y sonriente.

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

\- "Si ese vestido no te deja caminar apropiadamente, será mejor que te cargue ¿no deseas volver a tropezar? ¿Cierto? Podrías lastimarte y nadie quiere que te pase eso esta noche."

\- "Pareces un poco ansioso esta noche ¿seguro que sólo es por eso?"- dijo ella con picardía en su voz.

\- "Claro que sí, mi bella esposa. Además es una tradición, debo cargarte hasta nuestro lecho ¿no es así? Te dije que yo siempre sería el caballero que te protegería, incluso si debo hacerlo de tu propio vestido."

Su piel se erizó al sentir los labios con los que antes se estaba deleitando muy cerca de su oído.

\- "Entonces apúrate, mi leal caballero. Tu dama te necesita esta noche."

Esas palabras le robaron el aliento a Alistair, mas era impropio dejar a la dama sin respuesta.

\- "Tus deseos son órdenes."

Prontamente el umbral de la habitación apareció frente a ellos, y fue al cruzarlo cuando realmente sintió que ambos eran marido y mujer.

* * *

Ella sabía que ya no era una niña en los asuntos de cama, sin embargo tampoco se consideraba experta. En el fondo, al igual que su amante y marido, seguía siendo una aprendiz. Cada noche con él, resultaba una nueva experiencia y su noche de bodas no sería la excepción, tal vez esa era la razón del por qué del ligero temblor en sus manos al quitar poco a poco las flores de su cabello, aquellas que Leliana misma había trenzado en forma de una ligera corona sobre sus cabellos.

El sonido de la armadura de Alistair al caer la estremecía cada punta de su ser. Su madre le había dicho sobre esa noche en especial, y Elissa siempre reaccionaba con un rostro lleno de desconcierto, puede que con un poco de miedo pues lo contado por su madre iba más allá de la comprensión de una joven que, en esos momentos, no quería saber nada de lo que conllevaba casarse. Lo que escuchaba de las doncellas que servían en el castillo de su padre la llenaban aún más de confusión ¿cómo era posible que el sexo pudiera disfrutarse? Para ella significaba una experiencia que prefería retrasar, sin embargo se recordó a sí misma que ellas le llamaban "hacer el amor". Sólo hasta que conoció a Alistair pudo comprender el verdadero significado de ello.

Esa noche no tenía miedo, lo tuvo un poco la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos pero no era miedo a él, sino al dolor que debía experimentar para probar el ser amada en cuerpo y alma, sin embargo estaba también la emoción pura que su cuerpo experimentaba a través de su vientre y terminaba en su sexo. Era un deseo irremediable de sentir sus caricias recorrer su piel desnuda, de escuchar su nombre entre sonidos de placentera felicidad y, al final, que una dulce agonía se ahogara en los labios de ambos por igual. Sus deseos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

Sintió los ágiles dedos de Alistair detrás de ella desatando su vestido, el reflejo de las sombras proyectadas en la pared debido al fuego crepitante de la luz de la chimenea, eran las únicas testigos de sus acciones. Sus ropas fueron retiradas lentamente, se centraron en los besos compartidos para hacerlos más lentos y suaves que nunca. No había prisas, habían acabado con la Plaga, tampoco existía ya el Archidemonio. Lo único que existía en esa habitación eran ellos dos y un cálido fuego comenzaba a envolver sus cuerpos ahora desnudos.

Elissa cayó suavemente sobre el lecho, con delicadeza Alistair envolvió su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía un fuego vivo consumiéndola entera. En el aire, aspiraba una fragancia débil que emanaba de sus cabellos, el aliento de su amante exhalaba un ligero calor que recorría su cuello hasta pasearse sin descanso entre sus pechos blancos y terminó descansando sobre su vientre donde ligeros besos inundaron su piel.

Alistair se atrevió a ir más allá de su vientre con impaciencia, ella dio como única respuesta el enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos claros de su amante, mientras este hacía caer innumerables besos sobre su sexo, todavía sediento de más. Fue así que inició su entrega con placer, las alabanzas que salían de sus labios no podían ser contenidas y a quien se las dedicaba no eran era precisamente al Hacedor.

Sus gemidos se contuvieron al sentir los labios de su amante aprisionar los suyos con urgencia, el sabor era diferente a los otros besos que compartían. Sus piernas abrazaron su cintura, lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo y él entró, una y otra vez lo hizo. Su sexo lo aprisionaba al punto del éxtasis, siendo un lugar del que jamás desearía salir.

\- "Tu cuerpo es de terciopelo, mi dulce Eli…. ¡Hacedor! ¡Juro que lo es!"- gritó él complacido, acelerando el ritmo de ese baile que luchaban cada noche por dominar.

Juguetearon entre las sábanas, revolviendo su lecho sin pena alguna cuidando de no separarse el uno del otro. Elissa había ganado ese juego y él era ahora el prisionero entre el lecho y ella. Como buen perdedor, la dejó tomar el control sobre su cuerpos cansado y él se limitó a recoger las cálidas gotas de sudor que ahora envolvían su desnudez con la yema de sus dedos. Alistair no pudo terminar con su labor, pues algunas rodaron desde la frente de Elissa hasta estrellarse contra el pecho de su amante, este hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas al momento de sentir un vértigo recorrer su espalda. Deseaba prolongar ese momento, pero la agonía del placer lo estaba matando.

El fuego los consumió al mismo tiempo, justo en ese instante en que Elissa exclamaba el nombre de Alistair como una plegaria. Agotada, cayó lentamente sobre Alistair con una sonrisa en su rostro, iluminado de un rosa suave y brillante.

\- "Eres la primera Eli… y por el Hacedor hoy te he prometido que serás la última."- tal como su primera vez, Alistair se aseguró de volver a prometérselo.

Sintió una tenue y húmeda calidez recorrer sus piernas como en esa ocasión, sin embargo ahora no había el dolor que venía con su sangre misma. El miedo había desaparecido desde aquella primera vez, ella sabía que lo que quedaban en sus noches de alcoba era el placer puro del amor que sentía por su primer y único caballero.


End file.
